Articuno vs Blizzeta
Screenshot 2015-07-02-10-20-34(1).png|Tacoturtle19 backgrounder (384).png|Ahomeschoolingroudon Description Ice vs Ice! Pokemon vs Legend of Zelda! Will Articuno win, or will the Twilight Ice Mass take a victory? Interlude Wiz: When you think of ice powered combatants these two nintendo combatants always come to mind. Boomstick: Articuno, the legendary bird. Wiz: And Blizetta, the Twilit Ice Mass. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle! Articuno (Analysis by Ahomeschoolingroudon) Wiz: The legendary birds. The legendary trio of Kanto and the first ever legendary trio Boomstick: And that’s what sparks all the Genwunners. Wiz: The flame bird, Moltres. The electric bird, Zapdos. And finally the ice bird, Articuno. Boomstick: As a legendary Articuno has a variety of powerful moves. Ice Beam is cold lasers which hits the foe. And a 10% to freeze it, however other ice foes can’t be frozen Wiz: It can use Agility to increase it’s speed, Roost to heal itself, and Hail to turn the entire arena into a hailstorm which buffs Ice attacks Boomstick: It also has Blizzard which is..exactly what you think it is. However, it’s accuracy is low. Ancient Power launches a giant rock at foes. Which has 10% to boost all it’s stats Wiz: Lastly, Hurricane which is..well a hurricane. Which has 30% chance of confusing the target. Boomstick: And lastly Articuno’s most powerful attack, Sheer Cold which is a OHKO even against other ice types. However it can miss. Luckily Mind Reader can fix that as it guarantees the next move to hit Wiz: However, outside of that Articuno doesn’t have very good accuracy. And doesn’t have very good physical strength. Boomstick: And it’s the worst out of the three legendary birds. We’ve been there before. Wiz: But, few can break through the Legendary Bird Articuno. Pokédex: Articuno, the Freeze Pokemon. This Legendary Pokémon, with wings like thin sheets of ice, is believed to possess the ability to freeze water vapor and create snow Blizzeta Wiz: Blizzeta, the Twilight Ice mass, is a force to be reckoned with. Boomstick: But before that, Blizzeta was just Yeta, A yeti that had a cold and lived in the snowpeak ruins with his husband. Wow, Yeta and Yeti? Didnt spend much time thinking of names, did they? Wiz: Anyway, Link came along, looking for a piece of the mirror of twilight, and one just so happened to be in her house. When Yeta finally remembered where it was, she led Link to the bedroom. Then things got... weird. Yeta: Here...mirror. You look at it, uh... Uh... So pretty... Pretty... Uh... So pretty... NOT TAKE MIRROR! Boomstick: She thought the mirror looked soo pretty, she got deus ex ice powers to be the final boss of that dungeon. Wiz: In her first form, Blizzeta looks like a giant Faberge egg. She can bounce off of hard walls without it being damaged at all, and run into people to hurt them. Boomstick: However, when hit with a high-powered projectile, such as the Ball and Chain, she loses a part of it. After around a half dozen hits, she starts sending out ice shards to damage whoever hit her. After another half dozen hits, she takes another form. Wiz: With the Faberge egg destroyed, she assumes a new form, similar, but much larger to the first. With it, she also gets enormous icicles to drop on foes. Boomstick: If these are destroyed, she can easily make new ones. She can also trap foes in a circle of them, before dropping the part that Yeta's in on top of them, causing a LOT of damage. Wiz: However, this new form is somewhat fragile. After just three hits, she suddenly loses her ice powers and becomes normal Yeta again. Boomstick: Still, when you get deus ex ice powers, its for a good reason. You do NOT want to get in this chick's way. Yeta: You want to look at mirror, uh? Fight Articuno Is flying over a snowy mountain range, when something caught it's eye. A house. A house in ruins. Articuno went to investigate. She entered a rather large room first, and saw something hanging on the back wall. A mirror. Articuno grabbed it, and turned to leave, only to see Yeta standing there. Yeta: NOT TAKE MIRROR! FIGHT! (Cue https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RMWlTF-56oE ) Blizzeta surrounded herself with ice, to form a giant Faberge egg. Articuno used Agility and took to the skies to avoid it. Articuno then used Ancient Power. The force of it knocked Blizzeta back, and a few layers fell off. This cycle continued until Yeta herself was slammed against the wall. Articuno used Blizzard, trying to end it. But a blizzard was exactly what Blizzeta needed. Yeta flew upwards a shrieked, and took a new form. She had eight icicles by her, and Yeta was once again surrounded by ice. (Cue https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZOAcVPPzfpc ) Blizzeta chased Articuno in the air, who tried to use Ancient Power, only it had run out of Power Points. Blizzeta sent her icicles at Articuno, who had dodged every one. Blizzeta then sent all of them, which was countered by Hurricane. Articuno then used Mind Reader, preparing for Sheer Cold. Blizzeta chased Articuno, who then summoned a blizzard larger than any Yeta had seen. Blizzeta was engulfed completely by it. But was it over? No, Blizzeta shrieked and summoned more icicles. It appears that those were all that was destroyed. Blizzeta then pinned Articuno down with the icicles, and then slammed on top of Articuno, crushing the bird. K.O.! Blizzeta dissolved into Yeta, who went over to the mirror. Yeta: Pretty... Uh... Conclusion Boomstick: Woah, What? What happened? Wiz: The battle was very close, and though Ancient Power was the perfect counter to everything Blizzeta had, it can only be used so many times. Boomstick: And though Sheer Cold is an insta-kill, and Mind Reader made sure it hit, it can be blocked in Pokemon by a move Protect, a small force-field. So it stood to reason that Blizzeta's icicles could do the same. Wiz: And though Articuno was fast, especially after Agility, it was only a matter of time that Blizzeta learned Articuno's flight pattern and predicted where it would go. Boomstick: That was a cold fatality. Wiz: *Sigh* The winner is, Blizzeta.Category:Grnmachine1 Category:Crossovered Death Battles Category:Ahomeschoolingroudon Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Ice Duel Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015